


°•*⁀➷ HEAVEN STREET. ꒱  ⋆˚₊

by oniria



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword and Shield - Freeform, imsad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniria/pseuds/oniria
Summary: Sorry if the english is not perfect...hope you apprecciate anyways :(if u liked, please leave a comment or something !
Relationships: Onion | Allister/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 1





	°•*⁀➷ HEAVEN STREET. ꒱  ⋆˚₊

She was beautiful, the gold trapped in the large curls that ran along her back was even more evident, under the waning sun of Stow-on-Side.  
She had recently grown her hair back, she hadn't had long hair for years, too many.  
At that moment, Gloria possessed the same wonderful threads that were naturally messed up by the wind decades ago.  
Little had changed about her, from the remote days when he looked at her with distrust: same movements and features, same smile and the same clear eyes more than the cloudless sky, the same rosy cheeks warmed by the playful sun, the same tapered and diaphanous hand intertwined with his and the same belly of a few years ago, but a different creature was sheltered by her warm and welcoming womb.  
The swelling was barely hinted at, only the most meticulous glance could have seen the evidence, like the three months since the conception of the host.  
He had known about it for a short time because Gloria had also learned about it late, whether she had wanted to or not.  
She thought about it with immense joy and her heart leapt with emotion, the same one she experienced every time she became a mother, as if she was the only one.  
Only the touch of that warm and protective hand reminded her every time that it had welcomed the helpless little hands of her adored ones for the first time, preserving their innocence forever, gently squeezing the palm, making her fantasize about every combination that her and his genes could give to the new small, ethereal, rising face.

"So...? Will you look at me...?“

The woman exclaimed in a tone of sweet recall, calling for the attention of her companion from the look lost on the warm colour earth beneath his feet, but without getting any reaction.  
It was an attitude to which she was accustomed, Allister did not know how to express his joy with words in those situations, often getting stuck in bumpy thoughts that gripped him all at once, confused but at the same time completely invaded by the purest and most genuine joy he could feel.  
Gloria would have wanted so much, even for a single second, to know only one of the thoughts that made him so nervous that every word that came to his mind had emerged.  
She shook the man's hand a little, giving him one last chance to overcome his emotions.  
Allister’s eyes had been tempted once again by the crying, but he would not give in, not in the street, not after having done it a few hours ago, in front of an ultrasound scan and the tears of his own beloved outside the door of the hospital, who held the sheets of paper as a child holds the drawings she had just made in kindergarten, running towards her mother to show them to her proud, proud of her first manifestations of creativity, as she had done by diving into his arms, without holding back a single moment more.

"Darling... Are you happy...?"

She asked him the umpteenth time, yet knew the answer in her mind.  
She would have wanted to ask him a thousand times, crossing that road facing the sunset and distanced from the endless plains by a single, insignificant rusty iron railing, looking at them and then losing herself in the dark, bright eyes that were so different from hers.

"Yes"

He answered, eluding emotion with a dry yet precise answer, sparing himself everything he really thought at that moment.  
Gloria smiled, but did not meet his gaze on purpose. She had never lost the vein, even over the years, of what she wanted her man to desire.  
The raven moved his thumb almost imperceptibly, caressing the woman's smooth white hand as if it were silk dropped in front of her naked and fragile body, in the midst of a storm of sharp frost.  
The daytime star dyed the little hinted complexion of the man's face, dyeing it a passionate orange, like all the rest of the way in front of him and her.  
The stalls were already closed and life was dizzyingly diminishing every minute the small town was invaded by the pleasant warmth.  
Better that way, both of them were not very fond of crowds and prying eyes, especially when they spent legitimate time together; Gloria was always very busy at home, spending almost all her time there, taking care of her beloved family.  
Allister had been resuming his career as a gym-leader for years after an insignificant break of just under a decade, having to keep the various restless pests wandering around the home environment, plus his girlfriend herself.  
Thinking about all this, the man had a giggle.  
What triggered his happiness was precisely the reflection on how particular, numerous, perhaps even strange his family was, but it was beautiful exactly as it was.  
Maybe if he hadn't fallen in love with a girl as vital and sunny as Gloria, the little pests would be more manageable.  
But it was beautiful just the way it was, he repeated himself in mind, distracting his view between the plays of light that caused the sunset on the road.  
His family.  
So beautiful that he could hardly believe that life had given him such a great fortune, after a thousand initial accidents on the road, he thought again.

"What are you laughing at?"

Asked the blonde woman angrily, turning a slight elbow and giggling in turn, infected by the other's state of mind.

"Answer me!"

"Nothing, really... I'm just happy..."

He ended, looking in the opposite direction to the sunset: straight at her.  
Not even the mystical backstage that accompanied the two lovers could intrude on the strong cold and dark colour of the gym leader's hair. On the contrary, it emphasized every golden segment of Gloria's.  
She remained for interminable minutes trying to recover her reason in front of the expression full of revolting sweetness, she wanted to talk, to say that she was happy too, but the two abandoned themselves to a silence, more contemplative of the show in front of them.  
The road home was near, they had walked a long way.  
Despite Gloria's laziness, she would have challenged the seas and mountains, tied to that hand.  
And if she ever felt tired, Allister would have been ready to take her in his arms like a princess, even in front of everyone, even in the stadium of her city during a match, when she was more exposed to the public.  
At one time, she couldn't really sustain his anxiety in front of all those people, but thanks to her, he defeated it too.  
The stadium was as full as it had ever been that day.  
A childish face hidden by a mask was the object of everyone's attention.  
Thousands of eyes on him, impatient to scream resolutely to Genger the next move that would determine the final verdict, but he didn't even have the strength to hold back the crying.  
He'd been through a lot of battles, but that opponent was truly invincible.  
His dragon-like Pokémon would mark his defeat and demoralize him even more, after every unnecessary effort his Ghost friends put in.  
Allister trembled, he would literally disappear from there.  
His gaze was confused among the fans who shouted, cursed, waved signs and flags, while his adviser stared at him on the spot revealing a malignant smile, reflecting on the last wickedness to be addressed to the little one, who had been brutally intimidated since before the battle.  
The rival looked at him with contempt, as if the challenge with him was just a mandatory annoying passage.  
And once again, the crowd shouted the name of the foreman, enthusiastic.  
The stadium was literally inhabited by flags that depicted the logo of the raven was specialized in, shaken with enthusiasm by the fans, who did everything they could to make them feel the passion they used to cheer.  
They believed in him, they knew that he would win, after all he was a natural talent for fighting.  
But that wasn't enough.  
Allister shed a tear, until the vision blurred by his crying revealed something that he was able to distinguish, in spite of the immense and pounding environment.  
In the front row, a girl with long hair blond dyed, holding a small child in her arms, while the weight of two others, a little bigger than the other child, was facing her hips.  
He saw it clearly: it was Gloria, Kokoro, Tamashii and Tenshi.  
Whoever they were doing there questioned the young boy, who was prey to new emotions.  
Gloria had made it clear that she was not feeling well and that she would have liked to stay at home with the little ones, but there she was, blending in among the irrepressible spectators, giving the impression of being a fan like the others, or even a single mother who had nothing better to do than attend a meeting in the gym.  
Allister couldn't do more than distinguish and recognize them, but he would have loved to see their expressions, their eyes and hear their voices, yet their presence alone was enough to enchant him and give him courage.

"G-Gengar, my friend... Max Phantasm..."

ordered his courage, emerging victorious from the fears that plagued him.  
Gengar finished the enemy Druddigon, forcing him to retreat into Pokéball.

"Druddigon is no longer able to fight! Gym Leader Allister wins!"

I'll take the judge, raising the flag in the direction of the purple-eyed one.  
The opponent puffed, suddenly disappearing from the arena, embarrassed, never to be seen again.  
Perhaps, that boy was not as strong as he wanted to make you think, the boy from Stow-on-Side was believed again.

"Honey, look how wonderful..."

She called her beloved, pulling the man out of one of the most cherished memories he held.  
Gloria pointed to him with her finger the last piece of sunshine that showed itself in the warm city, revealing few and unsafe red rays.  
Her smile was even brighter.  
She was wonderful, like the creature she was carrying.  
Allister lost his gaze for a few minutes on the view, like his beloved: their steps had already passed the long railing that had finally led them to their neighborhood, revealing the dark sky that would soon be populated by thousands of bright stars.  
Nothing new, but not even if she had wanted to, Gloria would have been able to separate her eyes from the spectacle, but this sudden scenario forced her to scream with all the terror that the female voice could express, making her beloved jerk beside her.  
The sunset, the sky, the stars, her footsteps no longer existed.  
One hand blocked Gloria's breath by plugging her mouth, another one yanked her and tried to pull her with arrogance, a loud and vulgar voice destroyed the singing and the slight whispers of the wind.

"She's mine!"

The stranger treated her with such little grace that he dropped her weight, wounding her hands and knees, but he did not lose a single moment and dragged her by force.  
By instinct, Allister stopped him by pushing him, overcoming the physical strength of the malicious person and driving him away from Gloria without sparing violence.  
He threw himself headlong at him, screaming with anger: "I said it's mine!", but the foreman blocked his arms again, marked by the nails sunk on his flesh.  
The raven held on and endured the pain by gritting his teeth, pulling one punch straight at the other's jaw, making him lose his balance again.

"Go away. Don't you ever touch her again."

The beloved stood before Gloria, uttering the first and last solemn words he would say to the good-for-nothing, strangely smiling.  
He was sweaty, he had an expression out of his mind, almost psychopathic, but he was there, protecting her.  
Allister struck him with his gaze, never failing to give physical comfort to the beloved to whom he had just turned his hand.

"If I can't have her, then no one will!"

He raised his coarse voice, causing the pitiful noise of those who rose from the ground as if they were stuck in the mud.  
The stranger immediately lifted a race towards the two of them, drawing at supersonic speed something that neither Gloria nor Allister had been able to perceive in time.  
An umpteenth scream of the woman tore the silence of Stow-on-Side, she was still on the ground in pain and prey to tears as sharp as shards of glass.  
Her moans were too overbearing to allow her to breathe, she almost fainted, holding her hand that did not address her beloved to the uncontrolled beat: and then, a second time.  
The damned had fled with the knife, sure to have taken out the purple-eyed man.  
More tears of her hurled down the brick-coloured path, more desperate cries emitted her still incredulous soul.  
Allister brought a trembling hand to his belly, promptly dyeing the palm and fingertips of a dark scarlet.

"Come... COME HERE!!!!"

Weeping, she held the phone, terrified by the vision and drowned in suffering.  
She quickly ended the call, pulling the phone to the ground, away from her.  
The black-haired man moaned again, by now the red blotch had spread outside the white fabric of his shirt, reaching the ground with a few charged drops of the most intense shade of color, but he lost consciousness after a short while.


End file.
